jacobacranmer_and_watebabe27fandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey to My New Life
The Journey to My New Life is the first chapter of Son of Poseidon . Plot It was the beginning of summer in Pennsylvania. "Jacob! Cassie, Sierra, and Grover are here!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I don't know how but no matter how early she got up, she was always full of energy. Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Jacob Cranmer. I'm 14 years old and have short, dark black hair and sea green eyes. My mom always told me that I got them from my dad, who left us right after I was born, anyway... back to the story. So, as usual, I had that everyday battle with gravity that every teen has in the morning, and then I got dressed. After all I didn't want to keep my only friends waiting. That's right, I only have 3 friends. I mean who wants to be friends with someone who has ADHD and Dyslexia and is obsessed with Greek mythology, no one except Cassie, Sierra, and Grover. When I got downstairs, I was wearing my usual clothes, green shirt, blue jeans, and my favorite shark tooth necklace that Mom told me Dad left for me, before he left that is. After that, me, Cassie, Sierra, and Grover went to our favorite place to just sit and talk, under a tall tree in my backyard. Just then, a hydra, hellhound, 10 furies, and 3 empousai came out of the bushes that separate my backyard from a golf course. Then, Cassie hit the red jewel on her favorite drain ring and it turned into a sword. YA A FREAKING SWORD!!!!!! "Jake your shark tooth!" Sierra yelled.Then I held the shark tooth from my necklace and it turned into a sword, too. Together, Cassie and I slashed through the furies and the empousai. Then, Cassie took on the hellhound while I tried to stop the hydra from making us it's toasty snacks. After Cassie defeated the hellhound, we took on the hydra. We both knew to defeat a hydra you needed to cut off it's heads then burn the stubs or else "for every one head cut off, two will grow in it's place". So I took my sword and Cassie pulled out her lighter and we defeated the hydra. Then Sierra turned to Grover. "We need to get him to camp," she said. "What camp?" I asked. "We'll explain on the way," said Sierra. Me being me hesitantly agreed and we went to get my mom. "Ms. Cranmer, we're going to camp now," Cassie told her and after her, Sierra, and Grover helped me pack, we left. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on!?" I asked frustrated. "We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood," Grover told me and then he took off his legs, well his human legs, and revealed to me that he was a satyr. THAT'S RIGHT A FREAKING SATYR!!! "Wait a second. Is this the same Camp Half-Blood from the Percy Jackson books?" I asked hoping that it was. "Yep," said Cassie. "Awesome," I said," but does that mean that the PJO and HOO books are real?" "Yep," said Sierra. "Awesome," I said again. "And," said Mom, "You're a Half-Blood." "Ya, I kinda figured that out," I said. Characters *Cassie *Sierra *Grover *Jacob *Ms. Cranmer Category:Chapters Category:Jacobacranmer's Chapters